


A Lot of Red Leather and a Lot of Smoke

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charity Balls, Clueless Billionaires, Crossover, F/M, Gyms, Leather Jackets, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Motorcycles, Presents, Secret Admirer, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompts <a href="http://doctor-derektionstein.tumblr.com/post/64922531518/ive-been-rewatching-arrow-from-the-beginning-with">here</a> by <a href="http://doctor-derektionstein.tumblr.com/">doctor-derektionstein</a> and <a href="http://clarkoholic.tumblr.com/">clarkoholic</a>.</p><p>Derek Hale and Oliver Queen are best friends who work out together once a week at HAO Gym. Stiles Stilinski works the front desk and is convinced they’re together which sucks because he is totally attracted to Derek. Felicity Smoak comes crashing into Stiles’ life and the two instantly become BFFs and bond over their attraction to billionaires who are out of their league.</p><p>… or something like that. I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surfing tumblr and saw a few posts by [doctor-derektionstein](http://doctor-derektionstein.tumblr.com/) and [clarkoholic](http://clarkoholic.tumblr.com/) talking about a Teen Wolf x Arrow crossover.
> 
> The exact prompts were:
> 
> _“I’ve been rewatching Arrow from the beginning with my boyfriend and remembered the tweet where Jeff said he ships Doliver and now all I want is a fic where they’re best friends/workout buddies and meet once a week for srs talkz/pull-ups and Stiles works the front desk at the gym and takes extra shifts just to creep on them and he’s convinced they’re together which sucks because he really thought he had a ~moment with the brunet one before his hot boyfriend showed up but he CANNOT compete with THAT”_
> 
> and
> 
> _“YES YES YES AND MAYBE FELICITY SHOWS UP TO GIVE OLIVER SOME SCHEMATIC AND THEY BECOME INSTANT BFFS AND LAMENT THEIR LOST LOVES AND WHOOPS DOLIVER AREN’T TOGETHER BUT HARBORING SEKRET CRUSHES ON THEIR SASSY FRIENDS THIS IS A THING YOU SHOULD WRITE”_
> 
>  
> 
> And HAO in HAO Gym stands for '[Howls and Arrows](http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com/)', which is my tumblr. And yes for shameless self-promotion, but it's because I actually named my tumblr for both Teen Wolf and Arrow so this is all kind of meant to be.
> 
> You probably need to be watching both series to get it, though I guess you can just take all the characters as is and read it anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked up, pasting on a smile. “Yes, Mr. Queen?”

“Stiles, how many times have I told you that Oliver is fine,” Oliver said, smiling.

Oliver was really nice and Stiles felt momentarily guilty about the one-sided like-hate relationship he has with the man.

“Well, er, is there anything I can help you with, Mr… Oliver, er, sir?”

Oliver simply smiled. “Drinks for me and Derek, please? The usual pro–”

“Protein shake for you and Gatorade for Mr. Hale,” Stiles said. “I’ll get right on it, sir.”

Oliver smiled and seriously, what was up with him and smiling so much? It’s like the man was perpetually happy. Then again, if you were the heir to Queen Consolidated, one of the biggest companies in the world, you definitely have a lot of reasons to be happy. And they were all in the bank.

“Thank you.” Oliver walked back inside the gym.

Stiles had been working at the high-end HAO Gym for about half a year now as a member of their staff, along with being a part-time delivery boy for a burger joint. He much preferred this job though, because it was less stressful, he got to stay at the air-conditioned building, and he could ogle all the gorgeous people working out as he manned the front desk.

A few minutes later, he walked inside the gym with two drinks on hand and headed straight for the treadmills. The sound of laughter greeted him. Stiles sighed but he kept on a polite smile.

“Excuse me, sirs.”

They broke off the laughter and Stiles placed the drinks on the nearby table.

“Your protein shake, Mr. Queen,” Stiles said. “And here is your Gatorade, Mr. Hale.”

“Thanks, Stiles. And it’s Derek, not Mr. Hale.” Derek grinned and Stiles felt his heart stutter. Why was he so stupidly attractive?

Stiles nodded. “Um, I know you prefer the blue ones but we’re all out. It’s either pink or yellow. I hope pink is fine.”

“You remembered. Thanks.” Derek grinned.

Oliver suddenly laughed, slapping him on the arm. “Oh god, Der! Remember how you got Thea to drink the yellow one by accident when she was eleven and then she accidentally spat it right at Peter’s face after you told her it was…” He trailed off, snickering.

Derek chuckled, nudging his shoulder. “Thea didn’t talk to me for like a week. That was kind of horrible.”

Stiles sighed. Just Stiles’ luck that the one guy he was ridiculously attracted to already had an equally hot, rich, and insanely nice boyfriend. Stiles should really hate Oliver on principle if only the guy wasn’t so ridiculously nice to everybody, especially to Stiles who was Derek’s favorite among the staff.

Without a word, Stiles walked off, leaving the two lovebirds to whatever they were talking about.

“Stiles,” Derek called out.

“Yes, sir?” Stiles asked.

Derek pulled something out from his sports bag and tossed it at Stiles. It was a keychain of a kangaroo.

“Oh, neat!” Stiles couldn’t help grinning at the thing.

Derek grinned, looking pleased with himself. “Got it last week when I went to Australia on business.”

“So that’s why you weren’t…” Stiles trailed off. “So that’s why you… I mean, the two of you didn’t come in last week?”

Derek and Oliver usually came together. If one of them wasn’t available, the other one didn’t bother coming in. How was that for couple-y dedication?

If the presence of Oliver Queen wasn’t enough of a sign for Stiles to get over his mancrush on Derek, it was the fact that Derek was the successor of Hale Industries. That made him about a billion dollars out of Stiles’ league, not to mention the fact that he was also tall, dark, and ridiculously gorgeous in comparison to Stiles’ tall, lanky, not all that attractive self. At most, Stiles would probably call himself cute.

Derek looked at Stiles, a light in his eyes. “You noticed I was gone?”

“Of course. I always notice when you don’t come in.”

Derek looked pleased. Oliver was looking at them in interest.

Yes, Stiles said ‘you’. Just Derek and that does not include you, Oliver, you nice and stupidly good-looking man.

Stiles was going to go to hell for this.

Stiles smiled. “Thanks, Derek.”

As he walked off, he could hear them.

“You know, he always calls you Derek, but I’m still Mr. Queen.”

“He likes me better.”

“Oh, he likes you all right.”

Stiles flushed as he ducked out of the room. As much as he liked Derek to insane degrees, he had a feeling Oliver was getting wise to his attraction to him. Stiles was not about to be a homewrecker, especially between two billionaires who could probably buy his entire life out of existence.

Lydia was seated at the counter doing inventory when Stiles walked up. She raised an eyebrow at the keychain in his hand.

“What’d Derek get you this time?” she asked.

“Kangaroo keychain,” Stiles said as he fished his keys out of his pocket. It was the fifth keychain on there. He had an iguana, a snowman, a koala, and a bear. Back home, he had a few of Derek’s other gifts, like a picture frame, a snow globe, a postcard (no writing though), and lots more.

Lydia batted her eyelashes with a sigh. “I’m jealous. I wish I had a hunky billionaire giving me neat little trinkets.”

Stiles scoffed. “It’s just a souvenir. Derek and I are kind-of-friends.”

“Oh, sure, yeah.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Because billionaires like Derek would totally spend time looking for cheesy souvenirs to give to some random staff member in his gym. Honey, if he’s giving you gifts, it means something.”

Stiles ignored her and continued on to work.

Later that afternoon, Stiles was on the phone when Derek and Oliver walked out, freshly showered and in their muscle tees and sweatpants, sports bag hanging from their shoulders. And they even had matching sports bags.

Derek approached Stiles at the counter, while Oliver talked to someone on the phone. Stiles motioned for him to wait and Derek nodded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Stiles said to the phone. He was already frustrated at this caller. “Well, ma’am, I can’t guarantee you losing that much weight if you only come in for an hour once a week for a month, ma’am. Er, with all due respect.” He ran a hand through his hair. Beside him, Derek was chuckling softly.

“Yes, ma’am. We have professional trainers for…” Stiles paused. “I’m pretty sure it’s against company policy for me to divulge their physical attributes and not their professional credentials. If you want, you can come in and we can coordinate a trainer for you that would fit your, um, preferences. Yes, thank you. Have a good day.”

Lydia laughed. “That’s like the third time, right?”

“The third time what?” Derek asked.

Lydia giggled. “This is the third time this week someone called asking about becoming a member, only to ask what our trainers look like and then decide not to bother just because Stiles refused to tell them who’s the hottest trainer we have.”

“And they’re suddenly not interested anymore when I invite them to get off their asses and come here in person,” Stiles scoffed. “Seriously. If they’re too lazy to get off the damn couch, then they really do need the exercise.”

Oliver walked up. “That’s mean, but kind of accurate.” He snickered.

“Sounds rough,” Derek commented. “Though I have to say kudos on you for not waxing poetic on Erica like everybody else.”

“And have her boyfriend Boyd kill me? I value my life,” Stiles said. “Erica’s the hottest, but she’s not my type.”

Lydia grinned. “Wrong gender?”

Derek and Oliver looked piqued at that. Stiles glared at Lydia, who merely grinned cheekily at him.

“Oh. And who is your type?” Oliver asked. “Isaac?”

“I love Isaac but he’s a puppy.” Stiles couldn’t help snickering, especially when Isaac once did try to flirt up Stiles during his first week here.

“Stiles prefers a wolf to a puppy,” Lydia commented, smirking.

Derek looked surprised and Stiles flushed.

“Interesting.” Oliver was grinning.

The door was pushed open and someone peeked in.

“Mr. Queen?”

“Diggle, there you are.” Oliver turned to Derek. “Come on, Derek. We’ll give you a ride.”

Derek nodded, though he looked like he was thinking about something. “See you next week, Stiles.”

“Sure, Derek,” Stiles said. Stiles waved at John, who returned a smile.

“Next week.” Oliver was grinning wide, for some reason. “Have a good afternoon.”

“You too, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver slung an arm around Derek’s shoulder, pulling him close and whispering something in his ear. Derek was looking embarrassed at whatever he was saying.

As soon as the two stepped out, Stiles hissed at Lydia, “That was so unprofessional! How could you say that in front of our clients?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re just freaked out because it’s Derek and Oliver. Stop being such a drama queen. It’s high time you do something about your massive crush on Derek. It’s bordering on pathetic.”

Stiles glared at her and walked off.

* * *

Stiles placed his helmet at the back of the counter and tossed his red leather jacket on his chair. He had just peeled off his leather gloves and tucked everything into his bag when Derek and Oliver walked in, deep in conversation.

“Good morning. You two are here early,” Stiles said.

The two abruptly stopped their conversation and Stiles noticed they both looked a bit ticked off.

“Um… are you two ok?” Stiles asked, looking at them curiously.

“Good morning, Stiles.” Oliver smiled pleasantly at Stiles. “If I may ask a favor, please tell Derek he’s being stupid and stubborn.”

Derek growled. “Stop it, Oliver. It’s none of your business.” He turned to Stiles. “Don’t listen to anything he has to say.”

Oliver glared at Derek and waved a hand, almost hitting Stiles. “Fine! Then stop beating around the bush and say something to him.”

Derek bared his teeth, kind of hot but also kind of menacing.

“Um…” Stiles looked at the both of them. This was the first time he’s seen Derek and Oliver fight. “I’m sorry, but can you please not have this fight in the middle of–”

Without a word, the two walked off in opposite directions.

Stiles watched them both leave.

This looked bad.

For the rest of the day, the dynamic duo went nowhere near each other. Everyone noticed the change and while some well-meaning gym friends tried to get them to talk, the two remained resolute and spent time in chilly silence. Their bad mood was putting a total damper on the usually easy aura around the gym. While part of Stiles was gleeful at the couple’s little disagreement, he didn’t really want things to go bad between them, especially because they were both making him crazy.

“Stiles, Gatorade,” Derek called out.

“Stiles, can I get a towel, please?” Oliver said.

“Um… sure, Mr. Queen, Mr. Hale,” Stiles scurried off.

“Stiles, treadmill.” Derek waved for him to come over.

“Stiles, can you help me set up the lift?” Oliver was also motioning for him.

“Um… I… well… of course, Mr. Queen, Mr. Hale,” Stiles said, running a hand through his hair.

Lydia let out a low whistle as Stiles threw a tray down on the counter and let out a deep sigh. “Wow. They’re certainly fighting over their favorite staff. I wonder who gets custody.”

“This is stupid! I’m not getting in the middle of their little couple’s spat,” Stiles growled. Lydia only laughed before disappearing off to the back room.

The door opened and Stiles pasted a smile on his face. “Good afternoon. How may we– Oh my god!”

There was a woman standing by the door, blonde hair tied into a ponytail and in a pink blouse and a black skirt. She was clutching her bag and her heels in one hand. One elbow was bleeding and so was her knee. She pushed her glasses higher up her nose, wincing as she stepped forward.

“Um… excuse me? Can I… um… Where’s the bathroom?”

“Oh my god! Are you ok?” Stiles walked over, kneeling down in front of her. “What happened?”

“Er… I’m fine, really. I just… ” She let out a laugh, embarrassed. “I kind of tripped… after I bumped against the, um… motorcycle out front.”

Stiles gaped. The motorcycle out front was his. Which was parked. And standing there. Where everybody else could see it. And walk around it like a normal person.

“…That’s mine.”

She blushed harder. “Oh my god. I am so, so, so, sorry. I didn’t mean to. I mean, of course I didn’t mean to. Who would mean to walk into a motorcycle? But I was distracted and I am so sorry and I’ll totally pay for any damages. I swear. My name’s Felicity Smoak. That’s S-M-O-A-K. You can totally have me arrested or something. Not that I want to get arrested, or I think you should have me arrested, but now you know my name just in case I run. Which I won’t. And I’m not planning to. I swear.”

Stiles swallowed a sigh. Oh god, his bike. He looked up at the woman, who was looking more and more frazzled by the moment.

“It’s all right. We’ll deal with that later,” Stiles said. He offered her his shoulder. “Come on. We have a first aid kit. Let’s get you cleaned up, Miss Smoak. And my name is Stiles.”

“Just Felicity, please. And I’m really sorry, Stiles,” Felicity said, hanging on to him as they hobbled over to grab a seat. “That was really not the way I pictured myself getting on a motorcycle. I always thought there’d be less injuries involved and more of like a guy in leather.”

Stiles couldn’t help the chuckle that came out as he grabbed the first aid kit behind the counter. “I totally agree.”

Felicity let out a high-pitched slightly nervous giggle. “Though in your case it would be probably a hot babe in biker gear.”

Stiles shook his head, amused. “No, I meant I completely agree with everything, though I already have my own leather jacket.”

“Oh,” Felicity said. He could see her trying to process that.

Stiles took out bandages, cotton, and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. He grabbed his water bottle from the counter and soaked the cloth.

“Not that I mean anything by that!” Felicity suddenly exploded. “It’s totally cool. I mean, who am I to judge right? Love is love, no matter the gender. I’m Jewish by the way and I had a gay friend back in college, which shouldn’t mean anything, I know. But I’m like totally fine with it and you seem like a nice guy and… and… and I really need to stop babbling.” She took a deep breath. “3… 2… 1.”

Stiles laughed, leaning back on his heels. “It’s fine, Felicity.”

“I’m sorry,” Felicity mumbled, looking upset.

Stiles simply grinned. “It really is ok. I’m sad about my bike, but I know it was an accident.” He pointed at her knee. “May I?”

Felicity nodded, flushing. “You don’t have to, but thank you. Really.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. I’m used to getting banged up and bruised on a daily basis. I’m too uncoordinated even on my best days,” Stiles said as he cleaned up Felicity’s knees. They were both scratched up but her left knee was worse. He cleaned it up thoroughly.

“Sounds brutal,” Felicity said, hissing a little when Stiles applied rubbing alcohol. “I’m not usually this clumsy or anything – again, sorry about the bike – but I got a bit distracted on the way here.”

“So, who did you come to see?” Stiles asked as he leaned up and motioned to Felicity’s elbow. Felicity leaned towards him.

Felicity smiled. “Why? Don’t I look like a customer?”

Stiles chuckled as he cleaned up the blood. “For one thing, you’re not dressed for it. And second, I don’t think you need it.”

“Is that you complimenting my figure?” Felicity asked, gaping. “You’d be the first. Actually, not really, but you’re the first to do it in a not-lascivious way.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” When Felicity shrugged, he scoffed. “Clearly, some men are blind, stupid, and gross.”

“I think I love you.” Felicity laughed. Stiles grinned.

“So, again, who you here for?” Stiles asked as he put on a few band-aids on her. He chose some of the purple ones. It matched her blouse.

“Thanks. Ooh. I like purple,” Felicity said. “I’m here for Mr. –”

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”

They were so shocked they both jumped up, Felicity accidentally stumbling against Stiles. Oliver was making his way towards them, looking furious as hell.

Oliver’s hands were on her in an instant, cupping her face and looking her in the eye. “Felicity! Are you ok? What happened to you?”

Oliver patted her down, from the shoulders to her arms, frowning at the band-aids. He placed his hand on her hips and glanced at her skinned knees.

Felicity pushed Oliver back, flushing so red Stiles thought she’d explode. “Oliver, I’m perfectly fine! I tripped, that’s all!”

“Tripped over what?” Oliver demanded, eyes narrowing as he continued looking over her body.

“Over… over…” Felicity huffed. “Over a motorcycle.”

Stiles snickered, not even stopping when Felicity glared at him.

Oliver looked at her in confusion. “A motorcycle?”

“Whatever, not a big deal,” Felicity said.

In all the months Stiles had known Oliver, he had never seen him this worried. Not even when Derek tripped over himself on the treadmill. Stiles had just gotten in that day, still in his red leather jacket and gloves and waved at them when he saw them running on the treadmill. Derek looked at him and next thing everyone knew he tripped and was thrown halfway across the room.

It looked so painful but kind of hilarious. Oliver had laughed so long and loud that he was gasping for breath at the end. Even now Stiles didn’t know what the hell made Derek trip.

Felicity grabbed her bag. “I’m here because I got the results of that thing you requested and the blueprints for that other thing you requested for that other thing you planned on doing tonight.”

“We can deal with that later,” Oliver said, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

“What’s going on? Felicity? What are you doing here?”

Stiles looked up to see Derek padding over to them. He looked between them. They knew each other?

“Felicity tripped over my bike,” Stiles explained.

Derek looked at her in concern. “Are you ok?”

“Hi, Mr. Hale,” Felicity sighed. “I’m fine. I swear.”

“Diggle’s on the way. Come on,” Oliver said, offering his shoulder. “Let’s go home so we can patch you up.”

“Stiles was doing a really good job of that,” Felicity said. “And I tripped, Oliver. I didn’t like, get shot or had my arm cut off or drown in a pool or anything that over the top. Chill out.” If anything, that just made Oliver’s demeanor darken but he smiled at Stiles.

“Thanks for looking after her, Stiles.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Queen,” Stiles said, grinning. “But Felicity’s fine. Just a few scratches.”

The door was opened and Diggle popped in. “Got your call. What’s up, Oliver?”

“Digg, Felicity’s hurt,” Oliver said. “She tripped over a motorcycle.”

“I’m not hurt!” Felicity stomped her foot and promptly winced. “Well, I’m a little hurt.”

Diggle looked concerned but amused. “Felicity, how do you trip over a motorcycle?”

“It just happened! I was on my tablet and it was there and we collided. Or like, you know, I collided against it.” Felicity floundered.

“You shouldn’t have been on your tablet while you were walking,” Derek said. He reared back when Felicity glared at him. Stiles snickered behind his hands.

“Anyway, I have made enough of a scene. Thanks for the help, Stiles. And sorry about your bike,” Felicity said as she grabbed her heels. “I swear I’ll pay–”

“I can pay for the damages, Stiles,” Oliver said.

Felicity glared at him. She started putting on her heels, Oliver holding her for support. “I can pay for it myself, Oliver. I know how insanely rich you are but I don’t–”

Everyone winced when the heel suddenly snapped.

“Oh, crackers.” Felicity groaned.

Stiles let out a snicker. He raised his hands in surrender when she glared at him. “I think my friend has an extra set of flip-flops. I can go borrow them for you.”

“No need,” Oliver said.

Stiles was shocked and Felicity suddenly let out a squeal when Oliver suddenly swept Felicity in his arms in a bridal carry.

“OLIVER!” Felicity shouted, tugging down her skirt. “PUT ME DOWN!”

“Isn’t that a bit too much, Oliver?” Diggle commented, though he was chuckling. He grabbed Felicity’s bag.

“Digg, my bag’s inside,” Oliver said. Diggle nodded and walked off. “Come on. I’m taking you home.” He didn’t even flinch as Felicity started pounding her fists at his chest.

“I am not a damsel in distress,” Felicity protested. “Stop acting like a caveman and put me down or I swear I will ruin your entire credit history, Oliver!”

Oliver was patient. “Felicity, your heels broke and you’re injured. This is faster. We don’t need to bother Stiles any longer.” He nodded at Stiles. “Thanks again, Stiles.”

Stiles was laughing to himself at the entire scene.

Felicity glared at him. “I retract my earlier statement. I don’t love you anymore, Stiles.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Felicity. And like I said, you aren’t really my type, though you have a lovely figure,” Stiles said. Felicity cracked a small smile at that.

Oliver and Derek were looking at them in interest.

“I got your stuff, Oliver,” Diggle said. “I took yours as well, Mr. Hale. Will you be needing a ride?”

“Thanks, Diggle,” Derek said. He grabbed his bag from the man. “But no, I’m good. Ollie and I took my car in anyway.” Derek reached over, rubbing Oliver’s shoulder. “See you later, Ollie.”

“Let’s go. See you, Der,” Oliver said. The trio walked off, Felicity still protesting vehemently against being carried.

Stiles laughed. “I kind of love my job.”

Derek gave him a wry grin. “And here people thought working at a gym is boring.”

Stiles grinned. “Ah. Because they do not have clientele such as yourself and Mr. Queen… even if the two of them are being idiots and fighting over who knows what.”

Derek groaned. “Sorry about that. Ollie was just being stupid.”

“Just Mr. Queen?” Stiles said, raising an eyebrow.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. “Fine, and me. We just… We rarely fight to be honest.”

That was kind of impressive, even though Stiles inwardly winced. Ahh, blissful couple life.

“Couples would kill for that kind of relationship,” Stiles commented, ignoring the little twist in his own heart. “What did you fight over? If I’m not being too nosy by asking.”

Derek tilted his head, confused. “I guess…” He then shrugged. “Oliver was just being pushy about something.” He frowned.

Stiles nudged him by the shoulder. “Ah, well, we all know you’re a stupidly stubborn, sourwolf. Oh, that’s all s-es.” He chuckled.

“Sourwolf?”

“Oh.” Stiles flushed. He and Lydia always called Derek that behind his back.

“It kinda fits.” Derek suddenly laughed. “Because I got you something.” He started fishing something out from his sports bag.

“Where did you go this time?” Stiles asked, curious. “I didn’t know you left.”

“I didn’t,” Derek said. He wrapped it in his hand. “I, er… Ollie helped me look for it.”

“…oh?”

Derek pushed it into his hands. “I’ll… er, see you next week?”

Stiles nodded as Derek left. He looked at what Derek gave him.

It was a patch with a picture of a wolf on it.

Stiles wasn’t stupid. Derek gave him a wolf patch right after Lydia’s comment last week about his sexuality and wolves.

And Derek gave it to him.

But Oliver, Derek’s boyfriend, helped him look for it. So Oliver knew… but he was with… aren’t they…

Stiles was utterly confused.

* * *

Stiles walked inside the gym, his helmet tucked under one arm and in his red leather jacket and gloves. He was frowning at the wolf patch in his hand.

Since Derek gave it to him two days ago, he’s been contemplating what to do with it. He didn’t really want to think about why Derek gave it to him, with Oliver’s help to be specific. Stiles was tempted to patch it to his leather jacket, but Stiles wore his jacket all the time and that seemed a bit too… well.

Stiles sighed and pocketed the patch along with his keys. He had a few days to think about what the hell was going on with him and a guy who has a boyfriend but seems to be flirting with him through gifts and has now made a blatant declaration of… of… of something that definitely involved Stiles’ attraction to said guy.

Lydia had mentioned a threesome, and Stiles almost slapped her for it.

Maybe Stiles should just quit his job.

The door opened.

“Good morning. I’ll be with you in a sec– Oh, Felicity. Hi.”

Felicity walked in, her long hair down, and dressed in a black top and a white flared skirt with a poodle pattern. He could see the pink band-aid on her knees.

“Morning, Stiles.” She looked a little embarrassed but pleased to see him.

“You look very nice, and I see you changed the high heels.” Stiles motioned to the low ankle strap sandals on her feet.

“Ah, yes,” Felicity said. “So I can save myself some dollars on ruining those skyhighs and to avoid tripping on innocent motorcycles. Again, I am so, so sorry.”

“Good to know,” Stiles said. “And it’s ok. It’s not that banged up.”

“I’m still horribly embarrassed over it. And thank you, by the way, for patching me up and for all the compliments,” Felicity said, flushing a little as she adjusted her glasses. “You’re very sweet.”

Stiles laughed. “Thank you. So, what can I do for you? Mr. Queen and Derek aren’t scheduled to be here today.”

“I’m not here for Oliver,” she said, stepping forward. “I’m here for the bike. And I’m sorry I didn’t contact you earlier but Oliver was being stubborn about paying it for me. I know it’s my fault anyway and you were nice enough to patch me up and stuff, so I really want to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, Felicity. I checked it out and it’s just a scratch. My baby’s still fine.” He walked over to the counter to get ready. “We’ll treat it like a badge of honor. It’s not every day a beautiful girl falls all over my bike.”

Felicity smacked her lips, grinning. “Ah, but I bet you’d still prefer it if a hot guy in tight pants was the one who did the falling over?”

“Of course,” Stiles grinned as Felicity giggled. He liked Felicity. She was pretty, nice, sweet, and seemed to have the same sort of humor he did.

Stiles placed his helmet on the table when he noticed something sticking out from his letter tray. He pulled out the crisp white envelope with a looping ‘Stiles Stilinski – HAO Gym’ written on the back. He opened it.

“Holy crap!”

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

It was a check of a ridiculous amount courtesy of… of Oliver Queen.

“Er, I am guessing this check is for the bike?” Stiles asked.

“What?” Felicity reached over, snatching the check from his hand. She gaped at it. “What amount is this? And why did he… I told him not to! Ooh, when I get my hands on him! He is so screwed!”

“Uh-uh. No way.” Stiles plucked the check and stashed it inside the envelope. “I don’t want to get in between you and Mr. Queen and your little spat but, Felicity, I can get a new bike for this cash. And not even second-hand. You can take it up with him but leave my check out of it.”

“You opportunist.” Felicity pouted.

Stiles snorted. “For this kind of money, fuck yeah.”

Felicity sighed and tapped her nails on the table, which Stiles noted were a rather nice purple shade with little white dots. They kind of look like the band-aids Stiles put on Felicity a few days ago.

“You should still let me make it up to you,” Felicity said.

Stiles smiled at her earnestness. “Well, I really think you should let it go, and besides we both have work. Shouldn’t you be at Mr. Queen’s office by now?”

“I’ve decided not to go. I’m rebelling,” Felicity said, shrugging.

“Against what?”

“Against Oliver, for being a total loser and going behind my back with this check and for being a caveman and carrying me off like a damsel in distress last time.” Felicity scoffed. “I appreciate the sentiment but I had imagined it would come with a declaration of love and roses before literally being swept off my feet.”

Stiles grinned. Oh. So that’s what this was about.

Stiles leaned back against the counter, trying to appear casual as he asked, “Doesn’t Mr. Queen have a girlfriend though… or boyfriend? I mean, I've seen all the tabloids.”

Felicity shook her head. “The billionaire playboy thing is just an act. Oliver’s a nice guy really, and no, he isn’t with anybody right now.”

Stiles felt his head spinning. Oliver is single?

“So, Derek is…”

“Oliver and Mr. Hale have been best friends for like ever. Mr. Hale drops by Queen Consolidated sometimes or Oliver spends a few hours over at Hale Industries. That’s how Mr. Hale and I know each other,” Felicity said. She then narrowed her eyes and looked at him. “And Mr. Hale is single, if you also want to know.”

“Hm, interesting,” Stiles said, narrowing his eyes back at her. “You’d think two attractive billionaire playboys like them would have women… men falling all over their feet.”

“Yeah.” Felicity nodded slowly.

There was silence.

“You totally have a thing for Derek Hale.”

“And you have the hots for Oliver Queen.”

They burst out laughing.

Stiles grinned. “Well, this is interesting.”

Felicity giggled. “Wow. What are the odds? And the two of us meeting?”

“I thought they were together though,” Stiles admitted. “I mean, they’re really close and they’re kind of really touchy and stuff.”

Felicity nodded. “You should see them in the office. They hug all the time, knock shoulders, touch one another, and stuff like that all the time. But I think they’re just really close. After Oliver came back from that five-year sabbatical trip he did, he and Derek haven’t been apart since. Hence the gym dates.”

“I asked though,” Stiles said, pouting. “I like dropped a lot of hints about them being a couple or being touchy and Derek didn’t say a thing.”

“Maybe Mr. Hale thought you were joking?” Felicity shrugged. “I’ve always thought he was a straight-laced kind of guy like you have to be blunt with him. I know Oliver’s like that. Maybe it goes with them being friends.” She pursed her lips. “Does Mr. Hale even know you like guys?”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “About two weeks ago, a friend of mine kind of spilled the beans about it.” He sighed. “But then again, Derek’s about a billion dollars out of my league.”

Felicity scoffed. “So am I, not with Derek of course, but you know.”

“You’re really hot though, Felicity,” Stiles said. “You’d think Oliver had eyes.”

Felicity smiled. “Thanks, Stiles, and I could say the same to you.”

Stiles looked at the desk. He bit his thumb nail.

“Why not?”

“Why not what?” Felicity asked.

“I’ll rebel with you,” Stiles said, grinning. “It’s early but I know some place that makes mean hash browns and blueberry pancakes. Join me.”

“Like on a date?” Felicity asked, slipping an arm through his. “Of course. And it’ll be my treat. Don’t complain.”

Stiles chuckled. “I would be honored to go on a date with a lovely woman such as yourself.”

Felicity giggled as Stiles grabbed his helmet and pulled out his keys from his pocket.

“Oh hey, you have a kangaroo keychain,” Felicity said as they walked out of the gym. “I’ve always wanted to go to Australia. I have this thing about kangaroos. More of a phobia, really. They wig me out. They look evil and I’m sure their picture’s up on like everything in that country.”

Stiles gaped. “But kangaroos are cute! See? This one even has a little joey in the pouch.” He dangled it in front of her face.

Felicity pushed his hands away with a grin. “You’re awful.”

“By the way, it's a good thing you knew I’m here today,” Stiles said, as he led her to his bike.

“I saw your schedule,” Felicity said, before pausing. “Er…”

Stiles was confused. “You saw my schedule? How?”

“Er, I may have accessed the gym’s website, saw their email, and checked their info on staff. And I’m, er, really, really good with computers?” Felicity waved a hand.

“Smart and attractive,” Stiles said, handing her the helmet. “Should I be freaked out about you ruining my virtual life?”

Felicity grinned. “Nope. You’re in luck because I like you.” Stiles laughed as he put down the footrest. He had given Lydia a few rides so he decided to splurge on putting in one so she could sit side saddle while wearing a skirt.

There was the sound of a phone ringing and Felicity paused.

“Wait, sorry. It’s probably Oliver.” She answered. “I don’t want to talk to you, Oliver.” She grinned at Stiles. “I have a date.”

She hung up and hopped on. Stiles laughed, driving off.

* * *

Next week came and when Derek and Oliver walked in, Stiles was at the front desk and was in a tight grey shirt, gloves, and boots.

“Good morning, Mr. Queen and Mr. Hale,” Stiles said. He noted that Derek was giving him a once-over.

Oliver was grinning. “Good morning, Stiles. Did you just get in?”

“Yep. And I’m on my way out actually.”

“You’re not staying?” Derek asked, surprised. “But you always stay.”

“Nope.” Stiles grinned. “Not today.”

The door opened.

“Stiles, I’m here! I told you I’m not going to be late.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Felicity?”

Felicity walked in wearing a denim jacket, black top, and jeans. Her hair was down and she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“Hi Oliver. Hi Mr. Hale.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Oliver asked. He looked down. “And you’re wearing jeans.”

“Of course I wear jeans, especially when I’m not working,” Felicity said. “Like today.”

“You look good, Felicity,” Stile said. “And yes, you’re not late this time.”

Felicity sighed. “I really was stuck in traffic last Saturday. Get over it, Stiles.”

“Last Saturday?” Derek looked at Stiles. “You two… Are you two dating?” Oliver jerked in surprise at that.

Stiles grabbed his red leather jacket and put it on. He could see the way Derek’s eyes completely zeroed in on the wolf patch stitched to the front.

“Well, nobody wants to go out with us so we decided to just go out with each other.” Stiles shrugged. He walked over to Felicity, offering an arm. “My treat this time?”

Felicity pursed her lips. “Sixth date, even number, so yep. It’s your turn.”

The two walked off, arm in arm and talking, leaving the two billionaires shocked and gaping at their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wasn’t able to portray Doliver as a couple. I’m sorry. I tried. And I know no one hooked up. But... meh. We'll leave it there.
> 
> Sterek and Olicity are like my OTPs right now, because Stiles and Felicity are bamfs and we all know Derek and Oliver would be lost without their awesomeness.
> 
> I would appreciate a comment. Or a Kudos. Or both. Both is good.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **UPDATE (10/28/13: 8:20AM):**  
>  I go away for the weekend and when I come back my email is legit flooded. Daaaamn. The reception for this has been insaaaaane! Thank you all so, so, so much! I do acknowledge my cliffy ending and pretty much everyone is asking for a second chapter. Since I'm not evil and I do love this crossover, I guess I don't mind writing up the next chapter (or two? or three? Idk. We'll see.)
> 
> Again, thank you so much everyone! You are all awesome.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity was lying on the other side of the bed, curled up in her side facing his way. Her blond hair was spread out in a halo all over the pillows and her mascara and pink lipstick were smudged. Her mouth was parted a little as she breathed out softly, still asleep.
> 
> Stiles’ eyes trained down across her long neck, her shoulder, and then… He closed his eyes, trying to scrub out the image of perfectly round– Fuck!
> 
> Because to Stiles’ horror, Felicity was naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning on a second chapter, but who am I to go against the will of so many? So here it is. I am sooo sorry it took sooo long to finish this though. I had to finish a few of my TW fics and then had a writer's block with the middle section of this chapter. I ended up having to rewrite it a week ago. Now it flows better. HA! YES!
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful reception. The kudos, subscriptions and comments have been insane!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles woke up with one of the worst hangovers he’s had in a long while. He groaned, rolling over to his side and trying to push himself into a sitting position. He failed as his head spun wildly and he had to take deep breaths or run the risk of puking all over himself. He let his body fall back on the bed, taking a breath.

Except that had the effect of making him realize that he had landed on someone’s hair and there was the soft smell of gingerbread tickling his nose.

Only one person in Stiles’ life smelled like gingerbread.

Stiles cracked one eye open.

Aww. Fuck.

Felicity was lying on the other side of the bed, curled up in her side facing his way. Her blond hair was spread out in a halo all over the pillows and her mascara and pink lipstick were smudged. Her mouth was parted a little as she breathed out softly, still asleep.

Stiles’ eyes trailed down across her long neck, her shoulder, and then… He closed his eyes, trying to scrub out the image of perfectly round– Fuck!

Because to Stiles’ horror, Felicity was naked.

Or at least half-naked. Part of the blanket was thankfully covering her waist, but he was still pretty sure he could see her mile-long legs so she might not be…

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Stiles murmured like a mantra. He took a deep breath, remembering last night’s bottle of wine, or two, or four.

Ok. So it was obvious they got drunk, but that didn’t mean they had sex. Felicity might be naked but that didn’t mean they did the deed. For all Stiles knew, they just felt the need to take off their clothes. Yeah. He’ll go with that.

Stiles’ brain finally started doing its job and Stiles sighed in utmost relief as his brain registered that while he was indeed shirtless, he was still wearing pants.

Thank fucking God.

“Oh, God.” Stiles groaned in relief. “I swear I will lay off the alcohol for the rest of the year for this mercy. Save for my birthday, that is, because getting ass-drunk with my best friend, Scott, is a tradition.”

There was a soft moan and Stiles opened his eyes, watching as Felicity rolled over onto her back. He tried in vain to concentrate only on her face.

“What the hell happened last night?” Felicity croaked out, eyes still closed. She ran her fingers through her blond locks.

“We got drunk,” Stiles said. “Which I’m blaming you for, by the way.”

“Why me? I wasn’t the one who wanted to go out clubbing,” Felicity said, rubbing her temples. “You were the one who dragged me from work to drink away all your pining for Der– Am I naked?”

Stiles flushed and looked up at the ceiling. “Er, well, I can attest to the upper half. I am thankfully not aware of the lower half.”

Felicity still had her eyes closed but she pulled up the blankets to hide her chest. “Stiles, I love you, I do. You know I do. In a completely platonic way where we both snark at other people and judge them hard. But if you tell me we slept together, I will seriously freak out.”

“I still have my pants, Felicity. Don’t worry,” Stiles said. “We legitimately slept together, with the together part meaning being in the same bed, and sleep being of the unconscious dream-filled kind. That’s all.” He paused. “We might have tried something last night, which explains our similar lack of… er, upper body garments, but I can assure you my dick went nowhere near you.”

Felicity, still with her eyes closed, lowered a hand and slowly patted down her stomach.

“Oh, thank you, lord!” Felicity just about screamed at the ceiling. “I still have my panties on!”

Stiles made a face. “I think I should be offended.”

Felicity finally opened her eyes, glancing at Stiles. “I love you, but you’re my somebody, a somebody where sex is not an option.” She sighed in relief, then eyed him. “I’m betting you’re not a virgin anyway.”

“Not even remotely,” Stiles snorted. “You?”

“You should know never to ask that to a lady,” Felicity said. “And what do you mean by not even remotely?”

Stiles scoffed. “I saw your naked upper half. We’re way past inappropriate questions. And by not remotely, I mean… not remotely a virgin.”

Felicity pursed her lips. “Still. I am not answering that.” She paused. “Wait, you’re bi, right? So by not even remotely…” She waved her hands in the air. “Both?”

Stiles shrugged.

Felicity giggled. “Then again, nothing wrong with a good time. I should have gotten that from the myriad of guys and girls you were flirting up last night at the club.”

“We can talk about that some other time,” Stiles said as he sat up. “Including a convo sometime soon about your sex life.” He evaded another kick to the shin and stood up, stretching his arms in the air. “Right now, I have to get back to my apartment and clean up or I’ll be late for the gym.”

Felicity turned around, lying down on her stomach. “I think I still have your green hoodie from that time we went to that improv show, if you can go to work in that. And since we did sleep together, I can probably let you use the shower instead of braving a walk of shame.”

“Oh, that would be sweet. Thanks,” Stiles said. “And I totally rock the wall of shame. I wonder why people even call it the walk of shame. You got some action. No shame in that.”

Felicity snorted, swinging her bare legs to and fro in the air. “What? You’ve never had a really awful morning-after with one of your one-night stands?”

“Not that often, no. I have excellent bedside manners, both in and out of the bed,” Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows at her before he ducked down under the bed. “I usually end up still being friendly with most of them. Case in point, the two of us.”

“This doesn’t count. We’re already friends,” Felicity said. “And this wasn’t a one-night stand.”

“Ah, but it’s not awkward, is it not?” Stiles asked. He grinned as Felicity laughed. “By the way, your bra’s under the bed.” He tossed it at her. “And wow. Red lace, really? Damn. If I weren’t into you, I’d be so into you right now. You know, platonically.”

Felicity laughed as she pulled it on under the blankets while Stiles crept around for his shirt.

“Where the fuck is my Captain America shirt?” Stiles groaned.

“Just leave it. I’ll probably find it later,” Felicity said, getting out of bed. “Bathroom’s there. I’ll get you a towel.” She grabbed her shirt and slipped it on. It still showed her panties but this was Stiles anyway.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, walking around the bed to kiss her on the cheek. “And you are hot by the way. Queen is an idiot for not hitting this.”

Felicity laughed and pushed him towards the bathroom. “Get going, Stilinski. You’re not the only one who has to go to work today. Don’t hog all the hot water.”

Stiles padded off to the bathroom.

* * *

Stiles arrived at the gym just as a familiar limo was pulling up out front. He turned off the engine of his motorcycle and took off his helmet just as Derek and Oliver slipped out of the limo. The reason for last night’s drinks suddenly came crashing back into his memory.

Now that Stiles knew Derek and Oliver weren’t a couple, he had watched Derek a lot closer. Derek definitely seemed interested in him. He continued showering Stiles with little trinkets, like last week’s Caribbean shot glass and the Pokemon paperweight the week before. And he always seemed pleased to see the wolf patch Stiles still had on the front of his red leather jacket. Stiles also amped up the flirty banter, thinking that maybe, quite possibly, Derek would consider asking him out. It had been three weeks now, but no dice. Derek was as shut as a clam and Oliver always seemed moodier than usual whenever he and Derek would leave the gym, sending furtive glances at Stiles and frowning at his best friend.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek called out, grinning. “Morning.”

As always, he glanced over at the wolf patch and in that moment Stiles just wanted to punch the guy’s lights out for being so confusing.

“Morning, Derek. Morning, Mr. Queen.”

“You got in a bit later than usual,” Oliver said.

Stiles shrugged. Felicity had been nice enough to make him scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. God, she was a doll. Stiles now felt the urge to punch Oliver by principle of him being blind as a bat. Felicity was a catch.

The trio walked inside the gym and Stiles peeled off his leather jacket and gloves, tossing it at the counter.

“What’s that?” Derek asked.

“What’s what?” Stiles asked, still a bit distracted as he booted up the laptop to log Derek and Oliver in.

There was a sound and it took Stiles a second to realize Derek was sniffing the air, leaning his head towards Stiles.

“New cologne?” Derek asked.

“Um, no?” Stiles squeaked a little when Derek stepped just an inch into his personal bubble. “You can smell me?”

“Derek’s got a sharp nose and is a bit of a serial sniffer.” Oliver sniffed the air. “But yeah, you do smell a bit perky, Stiles.”

“I was going to go with Derek being part-werewolf. And perky, seriously?” Stiles laughed. He jumped when even Oliver stepped towards him. “Um… ok, what?”

Oliver perked up. “Smells like gingerbread cookies.”

Stiles’ mouth made an ‘O’ in realization. Oh, yeah. He used some of Felicity’s spiced gingerbread cookie shampoo and body wash. Oliver suddenly leaned forward to bury his nose in the cloth on Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles yelped.

Derek grabbed Oliver’s shoulder. “Hey!” He stepped between them.

Oliver waved Derek away. “It smells familiar. Where have I smelled this before?”

Stiles bit his tongue. He could list down two hundred and fifty reasons why opening his mouth was a bad idea, and at the top of that list was Felicity ruining his life when she found out he blabbed.

Oliver looked a bit intense. He made another attempt to sniff Stiles. “Ok, seriously, what is that?”

“I, er, just tried it?” Stiles said instead.

“Ollie, back off,” Derek said. He looked a bit pissed.

“I’m ok, Derek. I’ll change back anyway,” Stiles said, shrugging. “I want to smell good, but not perky.”

“Why’d you change though?” Derek asked. “I got used to that mint stuff you use.”

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to take that. “…you know what stuff I use?”

Derek suddenly balked. “I… I have a sensitive nose.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “The amount of werewolf jokes I can make of this will blow your mind.” The corner of Derek’s mouth twitched at that. “Anyway, as fun as this was, go on inside. I still have to open up shop.”

Derek nodded and herded off a confused Oliver.

“Der, where’d I smell that before?”

Stiles heard Derek sigh. “Ollie, you’ve had a thing for gingerbread in the past year or so. I don’t even know why you started liking the smell of it. Get over it.”

The rest of the day passed by as it always did, except for the added weirdness of Oliver always seemingly sniffing Stiles and Derek making a fuss about it. Stiles thought the best friends were weirdos.

Stiles grabbed the drinks from the bar, Gatorade for Derek and Oliver’s usual protein shake. He walked over to the mat where they were taking a break from their set on the pull up bars.

“I’ve come with drinks.”

Oliver jumped up. “Thank god. You’re a lifesaver, Stiles.” He took his protein shake with a smile.

“Thanks, Stiles,” Derek said. He uncapped the bottle and took a swig.

Stiles couldn’t help watching him, tracing a few trickles of sweat that ran down the hairs of his stubbly chin, his neck, and disappearing into the edges of his tank top. Derek caught his eye and when he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Stiles could see the splotches of red on his cheeks. Stiles gave him a smile and walked off. This pining was getting beyond ridiculous, Stiles thought. Derek obviously liked him. One of them should just man up and be the first to make a move.

Stiles had to leave early by the end of the day, and he couldn’t have timed it as perfectly as it was that he was already decked out in his red leather jacket, the wolf patch clear on the front, and his leather gloves when Oliver and Derek stepped out.

Derek paused by the doorway, glancing down at Stiles appreciatively.

“You leaving so soon, Stiles?” Oliver asked, smiling.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I have dinner plans with my best friend, Scott.” He turned to Derek. “Hey, Derek, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Ah, sure. I’ll catch up, Ollie.”

Oliver grinned. “Oh, no problem. Take all the time you need.” The billionaire looked gleeful and he walked off, whistling.

Derek turned to Stiles.

Here goes nothing. Stiles took a deep breath and just blurted out, “I was wondering if you’re free on Friday? For, um, dinner. With me. Like a date.”

Derek looked surprised and then horrified. “I… um… No, actually.”

Stiles felt himself getting a tad disheartened, but he kept on. “Oh, no to dinner… or… I mean, we could go Saturday?”

Derek shook his head. “Ah, no. I can’t. I can’t this week.”

“…ok, then. The week… after?” Stiles asked, the smile slowly melting off his face.

Derek let out a soft huff, looking down on the ground. “I… I can’t. I can’t go out with you, Stiles.”

Stiles gaped. He would be totally lying if he said he was expecting that. He wasn’t being full of himself, but he was so sure he had been reading the signs right.

“Oh. Um… Wow.” Stiles fidgeted. He scratched the back of his neck. He felt his entire face heat up. “This is awkward. I… I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have… I just thought… I’m really sorry, Der– Mr. Hale.”

The made Derek’s face fall. He stepped towards him. “Stiles, I… that’s not what I meant. I…”

Stiles snatched his helmet, cursing when he dropped his key ring. Derek picked it up for him, and Stiles could see his face crumple at the sight of all the keychains Derek had given him.

“Stiles, I can’t go out with you because–”

“Again, I am so totally completely sorry, Mr. Hale. I don’t… I wasn’t. I’ll just go.”

Stiles snatched the keys and his helmet and just about ran.

Oliver was outside the door talking to his driver, John Diggle. Stiles completely hurried past them, tossing himself over his bike.

Oliver perked up at the sight of him. “Hey, Stiles! So are you and Derek finally going to–”

Stiles kicked his bike into gear and rode off.

* * *

The next time Stiles woke up in bed with Felicity, they were still somewhat naked, though this time Felicity had all her undies intact and Stiles was just in boxers. Oh, and they didn’t have hangovers.

“Ok. What is up with us ending up in bed together?” Felicity groaned, swinging her legs over Stiles.

Stiles just shrugged.

Felicity sighed. “I told you we could just take the nine o’clock movie, but no, you had to insist on watching the last full show.”

Stiles tugged at her blonde hair. “You were the one who wanted to get ice cream at the convenience store. It’s your fault we got in at three in the morning.”

“Hey, I had a craving,” Felicity said. “And cravings have to be fulfilled.”

Stiles laughed. “By the way, do you always sleep in your underwear? Just a question.”

“No. I have Saturday pajamas.”

Stiles gave her a look. “You have a pair of pajamas for each day of the week?”

“What?” Felicity kicked him on the shin. “They’re cute, you jerk. And I have a thing for color coordination.”

They lapsed into an easy silence. Felicity humming under her breath as Stiles straightened out the tangles in her blonde hair. Stiles swore to God that this whole thing was a fantasy come to life, if only it wasn’t so platonic.

“So… I’m thinking I should probably give up on Derek.”

Felicity just about jackknifed into a sitting position and Stiles was glad he got the tangles out in time or he would have pulled her hair.

“WHAT?!”

Stiles shrugged, even though his heart was beating really fast. “I tried to ask him out last week.”

“And he turned you down?!” Felicity gaped, her voice taking on a high pitch. When Stiles nodded, she shrieked, “Derek Hale is a big emotionally constipated pain in the butt who can’t talk about his feelings! But I know, I am positive, that he likes you!”

“I asked him if he was free and he just went ahead and said he couldn’t go out with me,” Stiles said, flushing. This wasn’t even the first time he’s gotten rejected so he was wondering why he felt so crushed and downhearted. “I put myself out there and I got shut down. That’s like a big sign, Felicity, a sign that says I gotta stop and move on.”

“But you can’t!” Felicity argued, looking frustrated.

Stiles scoffed. “Come on, Felicity. What am I supposed to do? I already asked him and he said no. I’ve got more dignity than that.”

Felicity looked so upset that Stiles suddenly felt like a heel. “But Stiles…” Her voice wobbled.

“Aw, shit,” Stiles sighed. He sat up against the headboard, trying to reel her into a hug. “Come on, Felicity. Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” Felicity said, though she still looked upset. She scrambled towards him, placing her hands against his bare chest. “I just want you to be happy and I want to kick Derek’s butt because he can’t see how awesome you are!” Felicity half-shouted at him.

Stiles looked at her, stunned by her impassioned declaration. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, babe. But I’m fine. Maybe he’s just not interested.”

Felicity sniffled, looking saddened. “I’ll ruin his credit limit and set off all the alarms in his apartment for this.”

“Don’t, babe. I wasn’t jilted at the altar or anything. I got turned down on a date. No biggie.” Stiles rubbed her shoulder. “But if it makes you feel better, feel free to stomp on Derek’s toes with your skyhigh heels.”

Felicity shoved at Stiles’ chest with a small smile.

* * *

Stiles was manning the counter doing accounting with Lydia the day after. They both jerked in shock when they heard a loud ‘thunk’. When they looked at the door, Felicity was on the other side of the glass, down on the ground and wincing as she rubbed her forehead. Stiles and Lydia hurried to her side.

“You ok, Felicity?” Lydia asked as he offered her a hand up.

“Yeah, yeah, yes,” Felicity said, rubbing her forehead. “I forgot. Glass door. Ouch.”

“Oh, babe,” Stiles said, chuckling in amusement. “Come on. We can put some ice on that so it doesn’t swell.”

Felicity flushed in embarrassment as the two escorted her inside. “Thanks, guys, and I’m really sorry I– Wait! I almost forgot why I was hurrying here!” She lunged at Stiles, grabbing his arms. “Come with me!”

“To what?” Stiles asked. “Did you hit your head that hard or something?”

“There’s a party at Queen–” Felicity paused, snapping her mouth shut. She looked at Lydia.

“Lydia’s cool. She won’t tell.”

Lydia nodded. “I’ve been keeping this guy’s boner for Hale for months now.” Stiles glared at her.

“Ok, well, Stiles, you have to come with me!” Felicity turned back to Stiles with a quieter voice. “Queen Consolidated is hosting a ball on Wednesday and I need a plus one.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. “Felicity, you hate those kinds of fancy parties. I’ve never been to one of those fancy parties. Why are we going to subject ourselves to this?”

“Oh, come on, Stiles!” Felicity pouted. “It’ll be fun. We’ll scrub up nice, dance to horrible music, and we can sit in a corner and make fun of people. And I won’t leave your side. Please! I just don’t want to do this alone!”

“You work there, Felicity,” Stiles said. “And aren’t you worried _someone_ will jump to conclusions?”

Felicity’s face fell. “Oliver’s already going with Clara Santino anyway.”

“Ooh, I think I like where this is going,” Lydia commented, grinning.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. “You want to make Oliver jealous?”

“No! That’s not it!” Felicity protested. She paused before sighing. “I mean, I’m kind of obligated to go because it’s Oliver’s thing and he has to go because duh, it’s his party. And I told him, and then told him, and told him again that I don’t like those fancy stuck-up parties but he said he and John are gonna be with me anyway. Then I thought John should invite this woman he’s been going out with, Lyla, who is really great and Lyla said yes and John is so happy so I thought I’d suck it up and at least Oliver will be there. Then Clara Santino ropes him in and I was standing right there, like I was in his office when she invited herself to be his date. Now I’m gonna look like an idiot if I just stand around following Oliver and Clara around so I need you to come with me!”

Lydia looked confused, her brow furrowed. “I think I got lost somewhere in the middle.”

Stiles was used to this. He talked that way sometimes anyway. “Clara Santino of the Santino shipping tycoons?”

“Her, yeah,” Felicity said, fidgeting in her heels.

Stiles made a face. “Babe, I want to help you, but I don’t think I’m cut out for this kind of event. I don’t even have a tuxedo for the fancy shindig.”

“I can get you a tuxedo, Stiles,” Lydia suddenly said. Her eyes gleamed at the prospect of dressing him up and Stiles shivered in fear. “And if you need help, Felicity, I can definitely get you a dress.”

Felicity smiled. “Thanks, Lydia. I already picked out my dress but I could use the advice.” They turned to Stiles expectantly.

Stiles groaned. “Fine. I’ll come with you.”

Felicity squealed. “Thank you so much, babe!” She leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Stiles looked at them both sternly. “But I am not wearing a tie.”

Lydia smirked. “Oh, we’ll see, honey. We’ll see.”

* * *

If it wasn’t already a blow to Stiles’ ego to wake up twice with a really hot woman, to wake up to two of them without  _anything_ happening was really over the top.

Yesterday, Lydia and Felicity dragged Stiles into dozens of stores trying to find him the perfect tux. They eventually found it after about four hours and even then Stiles was forced to tag along while Lydia and Felicity discussed her dress and brought accessories. Stiles didn’t even really pay attention to it, busy dozing off while the girls talked. When they got back to the apartment, Stiles was too busy stuffing his face with takeout and watching TV, letting Lydia and Felicity finalize her stuff first. By the time Lydia wanted to tackle Stiles and his suit, Stiles was in a food coma on the couch. And when Lydia started the argument of Stiles wearing a tie, Stiles had refused.

The rest was fuzzy.

The three of them had fallen asleep on the living room floor and Stiles was thankful someone had the foresight to at least lay down a blanket for them to spread out on.

Stiles groaned at the ceiling. “God, please know that I understand that I have wronged you in so many things, but I haven’t had sex in months and this is all really too much.”

Lydia stirred on his left side. She reached out, patting him on the chest. “Don’t worry, baby. Once one of those billionaires sees you in that suit tonight, you’ll definitely get some action. Even if you didn’t get some from us last night.”

Felicity rolled over, burrowing her face on his shoulder. “I agree.”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t drink anything, but seeing as we’re all in various shades of naked, I kind of doubt my memory of last night.” Stiles patted down his boxers.

“We didn’t drink. You threw a tantrum over the tie and took off your clothes to get back at Lydia,” Felicity said. Her words were slurred against his shoulder.

Stiles cringed. That sounded like something he’d do. He looked around. The TV was still on. Lydia was only in her bra and jean shorts while Felicity had on a white tee and no pants.

“This would have been so much better if someone or everyone was completely naked.” Stiles groaned.

“I’m sure you have a nice ass, Stiles,” Lydia said, sitting up. “We can look at it next time.” She stood up, stretching, and then turned off the TV. “Can I use the bathroom, Felicity?”

“Sure,” Felicity said. “To the left.”

“Damn right I have a nice ass,” Stiles said, pouting. He checked his watch, which was pretty much the only thing he had on his person aside from his boxers. “Ugh. It’s already past eight in the morning.”

“OH MY GOSH!” Felicity sat up in a flash. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“Why? Do you have work today? I thought it was your day off.” Stiles asked. He yelped when Felicity tossed his pants right at him. He sat up.

“It’s not that!” Felicity was obviously panicking as she started hunting for their clothes. “It’s just that I was expecting someone for break–”

There was a knock on the door. Both of them whipped towards it, frozen in shock and still very much half-naked.

“Felicity? Are you awake?” There was the jingle of keys and the door was opening. “I’ve got breakfast for our weekly thing so I hope you’re hungry.”

Felicity paled and Stiles scrambled up from the floor.

Felicity rushed to the doorway. “No, John!”

The door opened and standing across the room was John Diggle, Oliver’s bodyguard, toting a few grocery bags. When he saw them, he froze, eyes widening.

Felicity was flailing, not sure whether to cover her bare legs or her face. “John, this is not what it looks like!”

Diggle looked shocked. “You two are sleeping together?!”

“Yes. / No!” Stiles and Felicity said at the same time. They looked at each other.

There was a sound of the flush from the bathroom and Lydia walked out, still in bra and shorts. “Hey, guys, are we going to–” She paused. “Um… good… morning?”

Diggle looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. “Wow. This is…” He looked between all three of them. “…I should go.”

“NO!” Stiles and Felicity shouted.

“John, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this,” Felicity said. “So please come in and we’ll all get some clothes on, ok?”

Diggle still looked shocked, but he nodded slowly. “…um… ok…?”

It took an hour of mad scrambling for clothing, Diggle looking flustered as he busied himself with making pancakes instead, and then a stuttering and flail-y explanation from Stiles and Felicity, with Lydia making the occasional comments, before Diggle was up to speed.

“So, it’s not like that, Mr. Diggle,” Stiles said. “We all fell asleep before anything happened, not that I want something to happen between me and, um, two perfectly gorgeous girls. Well, not that I wouldn’t want anything to happen per se, or be opposed to it. I just–”

Lydia waved a hand at his face. “He gets it, sweetie.”

Diggle was sighing heavily, rubbing his face with his hands and murmuring something under his breath, “I told him. Didn’t I tell him? Or better yet, I told both of them. Do something. Say something, I told them. If they find out, god, it’s not going to be pretty. I’m not getting my ass kicked in the training room again because of their inability to use words.”

Diggle motioned to Lydia and Stiles. “So now because you think Oliver is going with Ms. Santino, you’re plus one is Stiles?” When Felicity nodded, Diggle said, “Felicity, Oliver didn’t say yes to Ms. Santino.”

“Of course, he did,” Felicity scoffed. “I was there. I heard her ask him.”

“But you walked out before you could hear him decline.”

Felicity dropped her fork. Stiles almost choked on his pancake. Lydia laughed.

“B-But…” Felicity floundered. “Ms. Santino’s a client and he can’t turn her down! I-It’s… I mean… He has to take her, on principle!”

“Well, he didn’t want to,” Diggle said, sighing.

Felicity was gaping. “But… I thought. And it’s not as if he’ll ask his PA – which I am totally not because I graduated MIT, not spent my time learning secretarial duties – but you know what I mean.”

“Oliver promised to take you, remember?” Diggle said. “He knew parties like these make you uncomfortable.”

“But I…” Felicity glanced at Stiles.

Stiles held up his hands, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. He swallowed, earning a disgusted huff from Lydia. “Hey, babe, if you’re going with Mr. Queen, I’m cool with it. You know I’d rather not go to this little affair anyway.”

Lydia let out a gasp. “Stiles Stilinski! We spent hours and hours looking for the perfect tux for you! No way are you not going to that thing!”

“I’m not even on the guest list!” Stiles countered.

“Lydia’s right, Stiles,” Felicity said. “I already invited you. It’s not fair to back out after all we’ve done. And… and… and Oliver can just suck it up anyway!”

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Felicity nodded to herself. “Yeah, that’s right. He should have said something. What did he expect? For me to just show up, just assuming we’d go together?”

“I agree,” Lydia said, wiping her mouth delicately. “Men like him and Derek Hale should learn to use their words.”

“Derek Hale?” Diggle asked, sipping his drink. “What does he have to do with it?”

Felicity and Lydia looked to Stiles. Stiles tried to shrink under their stares.

Diggle grinned widely in realization. “I always knew you had a thing for Derek Hale!”

Stiles gaped. “I don’t… I’m not… I…”

“That’s why you hang out with Felicity a lot, don’t you?” Diggle asked, curiously. “You bond over Derek and Oliver.”

“Your apartment building runs on computers, Diggle,” Felicity said, actually sounding threatening. “I can lock you in the elevator for hours.”

“Keeping quiet,” Diggle said, cowed.

Stiles wondered for the umpteenth time just how good Felicity really was with computers.

“This is your chance!” Lydia said, grinning widely. “Both of you! Go to the party and get your men! God knows they won’t do or say anything about it.” Both Felicity and Stiles flushed.

Diggle looked amused. “That’s not a half bad idea.”

“John!” Felicity was flustered.

Lydia nodded. “See? Mr. Diggle approves. We’re gonna pretty you up and then…” She rubbed her palms together with glee. “They’ll be even more speechless, just you wait.”

* * *

It was a quarter to eight when the limo stopped in front of the grand hall. Felicity had commissioned one of the Queen Consolidated limos to fetch them from her apartment, so they were pretty much guaranteed a stellar entrance.

“The only reason I’m doing this is because I love you,” Stiles whispered to her as he held out a hand to help Felicity out of the limo. “I hope you know that and appreciate it.” He cringed at the sound of people clamoring for attention, but when he turned to the crowd and the camera flashes, he kept a polite smile on his face.

Felicity fell into step beside him, arm through his. “I know. And I swear I’ll find some way to make it up to you. I’m sorry.”

Stiles escorted her up the steps. He sighed. “I’m not angry, just uncomfortable.”

“I won’t leave you, I swear,” Felicity said. “We just have to stick it out until ten, ten-thirty at the most.”

Stiles nodded, looking around. “Oh, there’s Mr. Diggle.”

They waved as Diggle approached, dressed in the classic black tux, all broad shoulders and really nice arms.

Diggle let out a low whistle, eyeing both of them. “Well, well, you two scrub up nice.”

Felicity fidgeted a little in her strappy sandals, but she was smiling. “What do you think?”

“Hot damn, Felicity.” Diggle grinned, touching her elbow fondly. “You look lovely.”

Felicity was in a very fetching floor-length white dress. The halter top showed off her arms and shoulders and the glittery gold edging emphasized the bold, plunging neckline. A broad golden band punctuated the high waist. She had a gold clutch, a couple of bracelets, dangling earrings, and her hair was in a neat updo.

“And you look great, Stiles,” Diggle said, shaking his hand.

Stiles grinned politely. The suit was of pearl grey fabric, smooth and light and moved fluidly so Stiles didn’t feel at all constricted or hot. The tie, a battle he lost against Lydia, was paisley-patterned, with fine flecks of plum and navy. Even the shiny black shoes Lydia got him were a lot more comfortable than Stiles expected.

“Where’s your date?” Felicity asked.

“Powder room,” Diggle said. “I still have security to look after. I’ll see you crazy kids later.” He walked off, waving over his shoulder.

They stood there for a little while after Diggle left, fidgeting in their pricey clothes.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Felicity mumbled.

Stiles gripped her hand. “Oh no. You already dragged me here so damn it, we will see this through.” He tugged on her hand. “The point of this is to have fun, right? Think of it like one of our dates. We don’t even have to talk to any of these high rollers.”

Felicity sighed. “Yeah. You’re right. It’ll be a shame to waste all of  _this_.” She gestured towards Stiles from head to toe.

“And all of _this_ ,” Stiles pointed at her with a chuckle. “Come on.”

The charity ball was held at one of the Queen Consolidated event halls, one of the largest and most spacious buildings in the city. The entire place was done up in a bevy of blues and whites and everybody looked fancy. The catering table was set up at the side with waiters weaving in and around the crowd with drinks and little bite-sized things that Stiles knew had fancy and unnecessary names. There was a band playing and the dance floor was already littered with a few dancing couples. At the adjoining halls and rooms were glass cases for the auction pieces containing some of the most expensive jewelries Stiles had ever seen.

“Wow,” Stiles said as Felicity pointed out some of the really pricey ones. “I should really soak this up. This will probably be the last day I’ll be in the presence of this much cha-ching.” He whistled under his breath. Felicity giggled.

The two walked around and Stiles knew they were turning more than a few heads. He had to admit, they were both really pretty people when dressed fancy.

“Excuse me, madam, sir,” a waiter said, approaching them. He brandished a tray in front of them with two sparkling drinks. “Drinks for the lovely pair from some appreciative guests.”

“Oh. Wow. Um.” Felicity flailed a little, flushing brightly and gaping. Stiles thought she looked cute. Even the waiter looked taken with the sight.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, trying for suave. This wasn’t any different from a couple of guys buying them drinks at the bar. “May we ask who are they from?”

The waiter pointed to a couple standing by one of the necklaces on display and damn, there was just something about thousands of dollars that made people look twice as hot as usual. The redheaded woman pursed her lips, giving them a sultry smile. The male with her, tall, handsome, blonde, with dimples, and definitely Stiles’ type, was raising a glass to them. Stiles definitely was not imagining it that the guy was eyeing him and the woman was making come hither eyes Felicity’s way.

Stiles and Felicity raised their glasses and sipped the drinks before walking off.

“That was kind of cool,” Felicity said, giggling. “And being hit on by a really rich and hot woman is a check off my bucket list.”

Stiles laughed as they reached the edge of the dance floor. “Hey, want to dance?”

“You dance?” Felicity asked, letting herself be led.

“I’m not bad,” Stiles said. “Lydia taught me. You should know by now that I am her pet project and guinea pig on just about anything, dance lessons, cooking, makeup, road trips, fashion, and everything else.”

Felicity laughed. “I’ve seen her style you firsthand so I can definitely say she’s good. As for the dance lessons…” She paused as Stiles led her in a neat little twirl. “I can attest that it’s worked.”

They swayed slowly to the song, occasionally smiling politely to some of the other dancing pairs. An older couple even cooed at them, telling them they made a nice couple. The two smiled and complimented them in turn. The song was still ongoing and they were chatting about something or the other when someone swept in.

“May I cut in?”

Stiles and Felicity stiffened, turning to the newcomer. Oliver was standing there, a small polite smile on his face. He was in a classic black suit with a little bowtie and a red pocket square. He looked really nice and Stiles could feel Felicity flushing warmly.

Stiles turned to Felicity and then back at Oliver. Oliver was looking at her pretty intensely and Stiles would be an idiot to disagree.

“Um… Sure?” Stiles fought a wince as Felicity dug her nails against his shoulder. “I should… I…”

Felicity piped up. “I don’t think the PA should be dancing with the boss.”

Oliver shrugged. “Well, I want to dance with you. If people have a problem with that, they can try taking it up with me, or they can dare try complaining to you.” He smiled. “We both know you can do a lot more damage than I ever could, Miss MIT graduate.”

That got a giggle out of Felicity and Stiles took the chance to guide her hand over to Oliver’s awaiting palm.

Felicity cut off her laughter. “Stiles?”

“Go on, babe. We can go again later,” Stiles said, kissing her cheek.

Stiles walked off the dance floor, looking back to see Oliver step up to Felicity smoothly, cradling her palm and gently placing a palm on her lower back. Felicity was about as red as could be and Stiles could already see her talking, no doubt saying something innocent but partly suggestive, the way she always did when her brain-to-mouth filter was shot to hell.

“You look good.”

Stiles wasn’t nearly as startled as he thought he would be. If Oliver was here at a party for rich people, no doubt Derek would be too.

“Thank you, Mr. Hale” Stiles said. He turned. The sight of Derek in a suit startled him more.

Derek was in a classic suit, no tie, and with a black shirt underneath unbuttoned at the top to show off that tantalizing bit of skin. Stiles wondered how the hell he could find that so hot when he had already seen a lot more of Derek from his weekly gym sessions. Ugh. He is so hot and Stiles is so whipped.

Stiles bit his lip. He steeled himself as the memory of rejection came back full force.

“You look very nice yourself, Mr. Hale,” he said politely.

Derek frowned, and damn if even that looked hot. “It’s Derek. Stop that.”

“Ah, well,” Stiles shrugged. “Considering I made an embarrassment of myself the last time we talked, this is me saving face, Mr. Hale. And I wanted to apologize again about that. I, um, I guess I was being so presumptuous. I swear it won’t happen again.”

Derek stepped towards Stiles and Stiles automatically stepped back. If possible that made Derek frown harder. He stepped forward again and Stiles retreated in turn.

“Stiles, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Derek said. “I have to explain why I–”

“Hey, a no is a no,” Stiles said. “It’s fine.” Derek stepped forward. “And I have a date,” Stiles suddenly blurted out. “So, I should probably go and see to her…” He turned back to the dance floor.

But Felicity and Oliver were already gone.

Stiles moaned. He looked around and he couldn’t find her anywhere. “Ok, what is this? Divide and conquer?”

“Pretty much,” Derek said and Stiles jumped upon realizing Derek snuck up right behind him.

“Mr. Hale, I–”

“Quit it with the Hale thing,” Derek said. Without a word, he gripped Stiles’ elbow. “Come on.” He walked off.

Stiles blundered along after Derek, unable to stop. “I… I… Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private,” Derek said. He led Stiles down the hall, nodding to some of the people that greeted him but quickly shooting down any attempts at conversation.

“You should be more polite,” Stiles chastised. “I mean, these are some of your fellow rich kids. You should go talk to them instead.”

“I don’t want them,” Derek said. “I want you.”

That had Stiles turned on, nervous, and rambling all at the same time. “My Dad’s a sheriff! If I don’t check in by about a week, he’s gonna go looking for me. And trust me, your billionaire ass won’t save you from my Dad. Or Scott. They’re both scarily protective and loyal and will hunt you down and wherever you’re going to hide my body–”

Derek chuckled, dragging Stiles to the back garden, safe from prying eyes. “Stiles, I’m not going to kill you, that’s a bit contradictory considering all I want to do is kiss you.”

“–And ooh buddy, you can bet Lydia’s gonna come after you too, and that girl is scary as hell. In fact, I’m sure even Felicity will–” Stiles paused, gasping. “–kiss me?”

Derek gave him an exasperated but fond look as they stopped walking. “I’m kind of hoping Felicity won’t kiss you. I won’t like it. And I’m sure Oliver won’t.”

“HA! I KNEW IT!” Stiles jabbed a finger at his face. “I knew Oliver had to be blind and dumb as a rock if he didn’t find Felicity even remotely attractive! HA!”

Derek was being patient. “Yes, which is why he finally decided to get off his ass and tell her how he feels, the same way I’m trying to tell you how I feel.”

“Oh.” Stiles backtracked to the conversation. “You want to kiss me?”

“A lot,” Derek said, looking at him closely. “All the time. Every single day.”

Stiles gulped. They had stopped outside, a cool breeze ruffling Derek’s hair. He was looking at Stiles with so much intensity, it was making him hot under the collar.

“Er… that’s… flattering?” Stiles said.

Derek sighed, running his hands through his hair and messing it up. It didn’t help that with his unbuttoned shirt, he looked so kissable.

“Stiles, I… I like you. A lot. But I can’t date you.”

Stiles felt a pang in his heart. “Um… I am seriously getting mixed signals here.”

“I…” Derek frowned, stepping forward. “Stiles, while I’m not the successor of Hale Industries, because that’s my sister Laura, but I do have certain responsibilities.”

Stiles could feel his heart crack. “Yeah, because you being a billionaire is actually on top of my list of reasons on why you probably won’t want to date me.”

Derek winced. When he took Stiles’ hand, Stiles didn’t protest, just tried to tamper down his fast-beating heart.

“I want to date you, god I do,” Derek said. “But in a month I’ll be leaving for France to handle business.”

“O-Oh,” Stiles said, heart seizing in his chest. “You’re leaving?”

“I’ll be gone for half a year,” Derek explained.

“And that’s related to liking me but not dating me because…” Stiles trailed off, trying to follow Derek’s train of thought.

Derek stared at him. “Are you deliberately being thick?”

“Hey!” Stiles glared. “All I got was that this means you’re leaving in a month, but you’re coming back eventually. Why am I the one being stupid?” He paused. “Is that why you haven’t been asking me out? Is this some aversion to a long distance thing?”

Derek huffed in frustration. “I just… I didn’t want to suddenly go out with you and then have you thinking I’m bailing out or something by suddenly leaving. God knows most people don’t go for the long distance thing–”

“FYI, I actually don’t,” Stiles admitted.

“Nor me,” Derek said, frowning hard. “So I just… yeah. That’s why I said I couldn’t date you.”

Stiles was a bit confused and also a little bit hurt. He tried to step back, but Derek held tight to his hand. “So, why all this? You already turned me down. Why are still getting my hopes up?”

“Because when you asked me out last week, I just… I didn’t want to deny myself anymore.” Derek suddenly gritted his teeth as he said, “And also because somebody spilled the beans about you and Felicity sleeping together–”

Stiles gaped. “WHAT?!”

“–and Oliver and I almost punched each other’s lights out about it, especially after he realized the reason he recognized that gingerbread scent on you was because it was Felicity’s. Thank god, said person cleared up that you two just slept together.” Derek seemed to sigh in relief at that.

“Felicity freaked out the first time we woke up in bed together half-naked,” Stiles muttered, “Like, I’m sorry, but why does it seem like the idea of sleeping with me is nauseating?”

Derek barked out a laugh. “It’s not. Not to me.” He grinned at Stiles, all teeth and a sexy smirk at the edge that had Stiles flushing red in pleasure.

“Did this person – and believe me I’ll be having words with Mr. Diggle, or better yet just sic Felicity on him – also tell you that I slept with Lydia?”

Derek suddenly winced and made a displeased sound. “Er, no, but just… just _sleeping_ right?”

“Yes, just sleeping.” Stiles sidled up to Derek, grinning when Derek wrapped a strong arm around his waist. “Because as it turns out the one who really wants to sleep with me, and who I actually want to sleep with, isn’t the one sleeping with me.”

“Me?” Derek asked, wrapping his other arm around Stiles and caging him in.

“My dick is almost literally weeping at the amount of action it has not been getting,” Stiles whined. “Like, waking up to two hot half-naked girls without anything happening the night before totally killed me, Derek. Seriously. I haven’t had sex in seven months!”

Derek perked up. “In seven months?”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Stiles glared at Derek, knowing he was failing by the way Derek’s eyes lit up, “Who walked into HAO Gym seven months ago and totally ruined me for other men the first time he did a bench press and–”

Derek ducked down and kissed Stiles and it should be awkward that Stiles was in the middle of talking and had his mouth open and probably half slobbered on Derek, but Derek just pulled back a teeny bit to let Stiles get himself together before Stiles reared up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing the life out of the billionaire.

“I’ve been wanting to that for months now,” Derek whispered against, eyes dark with all sorts of wanting that it made Stiles shiver.

Derek leaned back down and Stiles met him halfway. Derek had one hand cradling his skull, his thumb stroking Stiles’ jaw while Stiles held his face between his hands. Derek’s stubble was a delicious friction against his face and his palms and Stiles couldn’t help the smile that he knew Derek could feel against his lips at each kiss.

“Dude,” Stiles said when they came back for air. “We can totally make long distance work.”

Derek growled under his breath. “You’re taking a day off a weekend a month and flying out to France to see me. No questions asked.”

Stiles would hit him on the head if his fingers weren’t already running through Derek’s ridiculously soft hair, or if Derek wasn’t trying to kill him with the soft teasing kisses against his jaw and neck. He suppressed a moan.

“Derek, I can’t afford that.”

“I have a private jet.” Derek nipped at his chin and god, if that wasn’t so hot. He trailed kisses down his neck and bit lightly at the skin.

“Do that again.” Stiles groaned as Derek did. “And Derek Hale, I am not going to be your overseas booty call.”

“No?” Derek asked, and Stiles could feel Derek’s grin against his skin just before Derek nibbled the skin of his neck.

Stiles jumped up. “Um… no?” Derek bit a little harder and Stiles squealed. “Yes! Yes!” Derek chuckled and Stiles really did hit him on the head this time. “You’re awful.”

Derek grinned and Stiles melted.

Stiles groaned. “Ugh, your face!” Stiles kissed him on the nose to take the sting out. “You’re gonna kill me with your ridiculously good-looking–”

There was a sharp giggle.

Stiles paused. He strained his ears.

There was another giggle.

“No way.”

Stiles stalked off to the garden, tugging a confused Derek with him. He rounded the corner and gaped.

“Holy shit!”

Felicity jerked in shock – and yeah, maybe screaming like that wouldn’t help but Stiles was legitimately shocked and pleased as all hell – while Oliver just calmly pulled his face away from where it was buried in her chest.

Oliver had Felicity up against the wall, her immaculate and expensive white dress hiked up to her waist as she wrapped her long legs around Oliver’s waist. Her stylish updo was ruined, her blonde hair tumbling about her shoulders.

“Oh, um… hi?” Felicity was red and flushing, even more so when Oliver pulled out one hand, which had been hidden underneath the dress, to wave at Derek and Stiles.

“How the hell are you guys already on second base?” Stiles gaped. “And Felicity! You’re ruining your dress! It’s white! It’s expensive!”

Oliver cleared his throat. “As much as I like you Stiles, and I really do, not just because Derek likes you. But starting from now, even with Derek all the way in France, you are not allowed anywhere near Felicity’s bed. You’re also not allowed to use her gingerbread body wash.”

“Agreed,” Derek nodded.

“HEY!” Stiles glared at him.

Felicity slapped Oliver on the back of the head. “Don’t be stupid, Oliver. Stiles, you can still sleep on my bed. With me. And you can use my body wash. Don’t listen to them.”

“Besides,” Felicity managed to look affronted despite being pinned to the wall and flashing them all quite a lot of her sexy legs. “If they didn’t want all of that happening, you’d think they’d be the one making camp on our bed.” Oliver jerked.

Stiles grinned, nodding. “Yeah, or sharing showers so we don’t smell like anyone else.” Derek growled behind him.

Oliver pulled out his phone, dialing. “I’ll have Dig get the limo.”

Stiles laughed when Derek grabbed him by the waist and started dragging him off. “I’ve got my Camaro.”

“Bye, Felicity!” Stiles waved.

“Bye, Stiles!” Felicity waved. “Love you!”

“Love you too!”

* * *

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he was alone. There was no strawberry blonde gym co-worker, nor a lovely, flaily dyed-blonde IT girl. There wasn’t even a hunky dark-haired, green-eyed billionaire beside him.

The smell of breakfast through the open door meant he wasn’t alone in the condo though.

Stiles stretched out on the luxurious sheets, feeling his body aching in the best ways. There was a buzz and Stiles slid out of bed to scoop up his pants and pull out his phone.

_**From:** Queen Felicity_   
_**Message:** Missed you. Didn’t wake up beside you today ;)_

Stiles grinned. He shimmied on a pair of black silk boxers which were definitely not his, and then walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. There was someone bustling about wearing a little black apron.

And only the apron.

Stiles keyed in a quick reply.

_**From:** Stilesss_   
_**Message:** m sure u found someone else 2 b ur bedmate_

Derek turned, smiling. Stiles’ heart thudded in his chest. “Morning, gorgeous.”

“Morning,” Stiles said. “You can cut out the flattery you know. You already got into my pants.” He sidled over to Derek, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Derek chuckled. “I know.” He kissed Stiles on the cheek. “And not only do I want to keep getting into your pants but also because I want to flatter you.” A kiss to his other cheek. “And pamper you.” A kiss to his forehead. “Every day.” A kiss to his nose. “All the time.”

Stiles flushed, his heart fluttering in his chest when Derek tipped his chin and kissed him gently on the mouth, his lips warm and sweet against his. By the time Derek pulled back, Stiles cheeks were pink with pleasure.

Derek took off the apron and stood there in his glorious nakedness. Stiles chucked off the boxers and pounced.

* * *

On the other side of town, Felicity was firing off a reply.

_**From:** Queen Felicity_   
_**Message:** I did. And a good morning indeed. Have fun with DH. xoxoxox_

Felicity giggled, the laugh tapering off into a soft hum of contentment when she felt a large, warm, and soothingly rough hand stroke her bare back. She looked over her shoulder just as Oliver tucked her hair behind her hair and kissed her bare shoulder.

“Good morning,” Oliver said, his smile wide and loving.

Felicity blushed, smiling back. “Morning.”

“Mm,” Oliver hummed as he kissed her neck. “Gingerbread.” Felicity giggled.

_**From:** Stilesss_   
_**Message:** we def will. U and OQ too. bye now. busy._

Felicity tossed her phone to the side and turned over. Oliver peppered little kisses across her collar, then up her jaw towards her mouth. Felicity returned the kiss before pulling back and placing a loud smack against his cheek.

“Come on. Get up,” Felicity said, poking him on the ribs. “I’m hungry.”

Oliver groaned and starfished all over Felicity and the bed. “Don’t wanna get up.”

Felicity poked him again, amused when Oliver simply wriggled. The slide of their naked skin made her flush.

“Oh?” Felicity noticed something tucked between her headboard and the mattress. She tugged on it.

“Oh, hey!” She grinned upon finding Stiles’ Captain America shirt. “Stiles has been looking for this.”

Oliver poked his head up. “What’s that?”

“Stiles’ shirt,” Felicity said, trying to find her phone in the bed to text him. “It’s his favorite shirt. He left it here the first time we slept together. I should give it back to–”

Felicity yelped when Oliver grabbed the shirt, tossing it somewhere onto the floor, and then pinned her down on the bed with a kiss.


End file.
